Would I lie to You?
by Addicted 2 daydreaming
Summary: Three months after Maya dies Thierry is uneasy. He sees Maya while hunting. He thinks she's a dream but sees her again. He has to lie to Hannah to keep her safe. But with Maya's appearances getting closer to Hannah, Thierry starts to wonder, Is Maya dead?
1. Unreal

Would I lie to you?

Three months after Maya dies Thierry is uneasy. He sees Maya while hunting. He thinks it's a dream but soon sees her again. He has to keep lying to Hannah to keep her safe. But with Maya's appearances getting closer to where Hannah is, Thierry starts to question, Is Maya really dead?

Unreal 

Hunting, a basic necessity for vampires, easy for me, I've had years of practice. I don't think the deer had even spotted me yet. It was small and furry. Most humans would call it cute, I call it lunch. I dived towards the deer. It jumped away at the last minute. Damn, I jumped up and raced after it. No deer was fast enough to beat me. This time I grabbed hold of its neck. I sunk my teeth into it. It slowly stopped struggling in my arms. It felt good to taste blood. I had to run out on Hannah the minute I felt thirsty. I'll never hurt Hannah again, and with Maya gone, neither will anyone else.

"Good catch, Thierry." Her voice was cold and smooth. It was the voice I had hoped I had never to hear again. I stood up and turned around. "You're dead." I said through gritted teeth. Maya laughed. "What's the point in being immortal if silly little human girls can kill you." She laughed and walked behind a tree. She disappeared. She was a dream obviously. She had to be a dream, if she was real. Hannah wasn't safe anymore. But of course Maya was dead.

I ran back to my car. On the windscreen there were words scrawled in blood. "I'm immortal." I wiped them off frantically. "You're dead! Maya! You're dead!" I screamed into the forest. She wasn't alive. She was dead. I saw her die. I climbed into my car and started the ignition. I turned around and sped away. I would never see Maya again. It was the blood, it was making me hallucinate. That was it. I took deep breaths and pushed Maya out of my mind. Of one thing I was sure, Hannah couldn't know about any of this.

I pulled into the drive and rolled up to the garage. Hannah skipped out. Oh no what was I going to tell her? I just walked out on her earlier, I didn't even say anything. "Where have you been?" she said as I got out. "Hunting." At least I hadn't lied to her, yet. "Why are you covered in blood?" I searched around for another answer other than Maya may be alive and wrote in blood on my windscreen and I wiped it off with, oh the new shirt you got me. "Hunting a messy job. I'm sorry I ruined the shirt but I was thirsty and I didn't want to be tempted by you. You being so sweet." I hugged her. I hadn't realised she was inspecting my car at the same time

"Thierry! Is there **blood** on your windscreen?" busted what to tell her? "Oh, yeah. Some idiots had thrown mud at it and I tried to wipe it off but I still had blood on my hands and got it on the windscreen." Hannah raised her eyebrow sceptically. "The truth?" I smiled at her hoping it didn't look too fake. "Would I lie to you Hannah?" she shrugged and pulled me towards the door. "I suppose not, let's go. I rented another movie, you owe me for walking out earlier." I laughed and followed her in. I looked in the general direction of the forest. I prayed Maya had been a dream, she had seemed unreal. But anyway, I couldn't have her hurting my Hannah. "Stay away from her Maya." I whispered and closed the door.

We went into the lounge and Hannah turned on the DVD player. "So what have you got this time?" Hannah smiled and chucked me the box. "It's supposed to be really scary." I looked at the box "The others. Sounds interesting enough." She hit play and curled up on the sofa.

It was a pretty scary movie. Hannah jumped at the really scary parts. When the movie ended Hannah got up and put the DVD away, talking about how confusing the film was. My mobile went off. I picked it up. "Hello?" there was a sound of trees being blown by the wind and leaves' crunching like someone was walking on them. "Tick, tock. Time flies by when you're mortal like Hannah. Enjoy the moments." The phone went dead. The person had hung up.

"Who was that?" Hannah asked cheerily. I turned to her. I had to lie again. "Business. Sorry Han, I have to go out again. See you later." I turned to walk out "What sort of business?" I shrugged and looked at her. "Just the usual." She eyed me carefully "Who for." I shrugged again and opened the door. They only gave me an address." Hannah put her hands on her hips. "Are you lying to me?" I shook my head. "No they just didn't give me much info." Hannah walked over and kissed me. "Silly question. You'd never lie to me again." I nodded and walked out.

I got into my car and dove away, towards the forest. I had no doubt who the girl on the phone had been, but I knew I had to know for sure. I could see the forest. It was 200m ahead. Then I saw something on the road that made me stop dead. I climbed out with a flashlight to check it out.


	2. Sadistic Killers

Would I lie to you?

Sadistic Killers

It was a body, a child's body. It must have been about six years old. "This is sick Maya!" I yelled into the night. On the child's front were cut the words "Roll me over." Maya obviously wanted me to touch the body. I carefully rolled the body over. Why would she do this, to such a young boy!? On his back were etched the words "Go that way Thierry." there was an arrow pointing to the fields. I looked towards them. There were bloody footprints going that way. They were made by a bare foot. I pulled the child into the field and covered him with wheat. I parked the car on the side of the road and strode into the field

I walked for hours. Finally I saw her. She had her back turned to me. "Why are you here Maya?" she turned around, saw me and began to run. I raced after her. Suddenly there was a huge flare of fire and she disappeared again. "DAMN!" I yelled. I ran to where the fire had been. There were scorch marks in the wheat. "BYE, BYE HANNAH!" they read. "Hannah" I whispered. I raced back to my car. I climbed in and raced back home. If she'd hurt Hannah even immortality couldn't stop me killing her. She would never get away with hurting Hannah again. I didn't even bother to park the car. I just burst in and ran up to Hannah's room.

I burst in. She was sitting in a chair reading. She looked up at me "Learn to knock, maybe." I struggled for something to say. "What did you burst in for anyway?" I thought about what to say quickly. "The client asked me to do something that I said I wouldn't and I thought he would hurt you so I came to check on you." She shrugged "No one's been in apart from you." I nodded and walked out.

I wasn't going mad. Seeing Maya once is a coincidence and maybe a hallucination but twice is not and what about the body and the blood. She was real, and she was coming for Hannah. I went to the main doors. "Boys, guard the doors all night, see anything, anything at all, you tell me immediately got it?" they nodded and turned back to the doors. I went out. I had to go back to the forest.

I got back in the car and drove away. Why was I looking for her? I had to stop her getting to Hannah. I got to the edge of the field where I had seen her last time. I saw her standing in the middle of the road. Oh no! I was going to hit her. I couldn't stop. I put my arm in front of my face so I wouldn't see it. But there wasn't a crash or anything. I put my arm down. She had gone. I pulled over and got out.

I walked back to where I had seen her. There was blood on the road. "One step, two step, I'm getting closer, Thierry." I ran back to my car. I got in but didn't drive. The clock said 1:05. I slumped into my seat. I couldn't sleep if I went home. I just sat thinking. I turned the radio on. "Tick, tock, tick, tock. Time's ticking down for Hannah, every step I take in my little merry dance leads me closer to the grand finale." I switched it off, breathing heavily. How was she doing this? It's not possible.

I drove back slowly. I jumped at every noise. I rolled into the drive. I parked in the garage. I checked the clock 1:34. I climbed out and walked inside, locking the door behind me. I couldn't take any chances. If Maya was coming for Hannah, I wasn't going to do anything to put her in danger. I ran upstairs to Hannah's room, poked my head round the door and saw her sleeping peacefully. I sighed with relief. She was safe. I fell on my bed and sighed. An owl was hooting outside, the wind was blowing in the trees, it was a gloomy night. I stared at the ceiling trying to work it out. I decided to forget Maya, she wasn't worth thinking about.

I tried to think of how to make it up to Hannah for walking out again. A picnic in a beautiful field. She'd like that, she loves open spaces. I hoped that she would just go with it and stop asking questions. I hated lying to her; it felt like lying to myself.

I decided to try and sleep. I got up and pulled off my shirt. I got into bed and closed my eyes, praying I wouldn't have any nightmares.


	3. One step closer

Would I lie to you?

Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but my family has a computer obsession especially my dad and little sister, so I don't' get much time on it even when it's important but anyway, enjoy chapter 3.

One step closer.

I got up and had a shower. It felt like I was washing away all the bad things of the day before. I pulled on some jeans and a shirt and ran down to the kitchen. Hannah wasn't up yet so I started getting food for a picnic. All Hannah's favourites. I packed it all into a basket that I shoved under the table as Hannah walked in. "Morning." She smiled. I looked up at her. "Hey, how are you?" She yawned. "I'm fine." I nodded and walked towards the door. "Where are you going now?" I turned to her grinning. "You'll find out soon."

I walked out and up to her room. I grabbed her cd player and some of her cds I checked it had batteries and took it downstairs. I went back into the kitchen and put them on the table. Hannah looked up from her cereal. "Why have you brought those down?" I smiled and brought out the picnic basket. "I'm taking you on a picnic, to say sorry for walking out, twice, on you. No interruptions, just you and me and a really nice spot I know." She jumped up and hugged me. "Aw, that's so sweet. Thank you." She finished her cereal and we loaded up the car.

We drove to a field that was a good 30 miles away from the forest so Maya wouldn't drop a visit. We got out the stuff and set up in the field. "This place is so nice." She said smiling. I smiled back at her. And no Maya, I thought gratefully. Hannah turned on her cd player. She started dancing away, laughing. I ran after her. I picked her up and swung her around. She laughed and fell on the grass. I fell down next to her.

"I'm sorry I'm always going off, I'll put you first from now on." She smiled and sat up. "I'm glad you said that. I've been feeling deprived of time with you" she said, giggling. I laughed as well, "Let me make it up to you." I sat up and kissed her. She put her arms around my neck.

I really should relax and focus on Hannah more. I don't spend enough time with her. What's the point of protecting her if she doesn't ever spend time with me? We lay talking until it started getting dark. "I'm going to pack away. You've done all this so it's my turn to do something instead."

I just sat on the mat as Hannah cleared away. I looked towards the forest. Was she really there? And if she was, was she alive or was she a really ghost? No I've been watching too many of Hannah's horror films. Next movie night I'm choosing something non-horror. I looked around at Hannah trying to shove the picnic basket into the car.

"Thierry…" the chilling voice made me spin round. Maya was lying in the grass about 20 metres away. She was laughing and holding an open book out in front of her. I glared at her. She got up. Her black hair fell around her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress that came just below her knees. She spun around in a delicate twirl. She took one step towards me. "One step closer Thierry. I'm getting closer every time."

At that minute Hannah walked over and blocked Maya from view. "Come on lazybones. Are you going to get off that mat or do I have to roll you up in it?" She laughed and started rolling up the mat. At the last minute I jumped off laughing. Hannah picked up the mat and walked to the car. I looked in Maya's direction. She had gone, predictably. "Come on, let's go. Hannah called from the car. I turned to her. "One sec', I'm just going to get something." She nodded and climbed into the car.

I jogged over to where Maya had been. The only sign anyone had been there was the book she had been holding. There was no flattened grass or anything. It was as if no one had been there. I picked up the book and looked at the cover. "Count Dracula. Very funny Maya." I walked back to the car and took Hannah home. She didn't question me about the book. She just sat silently until we got home.


	4. black lies

Would I lie to you?

Black Lies

Two days since the picnic. I haven't seen Maya at all. I have to drive her out of my mind. Quinn had asked me to go clubbing with him, Ash and James. I agreed, it would take my mind off, no. I can't even think her name if I'm going to forget her. I got ready, jogged downstairs and opened the front door.

Hannah appeared at the top of the stairs "Where are you going?" I sighed and turned to her "Out." I said it strongly, hoping for no more questions. "Out where?" I rolled my eyes "With Ash, James and Quinn." I turned to go. "Where are you…" I spun round and glared at her. "For hell's sake Hannah! Anyone would think I was a criminal, not your soul mate! I'm tired of the constant questioning and searching! Can't I go anywhere without you bugging me?" she flinched as if the words had burned her. She turned and ran off. I could feel she was fighting the urge to break down where she stood, but she ran as if the drumming of her feet comforted her.

I walked outside, ash and Quinn were sitting in the front of Quinn's car. James was crashed in the back. I climbed in and Quinn started driving. Ash looked round at me. "You're supposed to be pissed after the booze, mate. What's up?" He said with a grin. "I had a fight with Hannah." I sighed, her face was stuck in my mind. She had looked so upset. "What happened?" James asked looking round at me. "I told her to stop questioning me every time I leave the house." James drew in his breath. "Bet she didn't take that well?" I put my head in my hands and sighed. "I'm guessing not." Ash said to James. "Chicks can do some crazy stuff sometimes, Thierry, Hannah will come round." Said Quinn. I laughed out loud. "Yeah the worst thing Rashel's ever done to you is try to kill you." I said. Ash rolled his eyes. "Yeah but that's nothing to Hannah's mardy moments, deadly." Said Quinn. Everyone roared with laughter.

"Come on then Ash. What's the worst thing Mary-Lynette has ever done to you?" Ash pretended to be deep in thought. "Well probably be a freaking human. The slight issue of forbidden love, death and having to be so far apart causes a slight problem." We all laughed again. I turned to James. "Tell us then. What's the worst thing Poppy's ever done to you?" James grinned and turned to Ash. "Leave me and go to Vegas with a very annoying vampire, who happens to be my cousin and also happens to be in this car, called Ash." This made us all laugh our heads off, even Ash.

The night was great. I didn't drink too much. Partly because someone needed to drive the others home. The others got totally pissed. They piled into the car, all shouting and cat-calling as loudly as they could. We reached the roundabout that was thirty miles away from home. "Hey look, it's Maya on the roundabout." Ash said drunkenly. I whipped my head around. Maya waved and disappeared. I didn't say anything until we got home. The guys fell out and slunk upstairs. I found Hannah in the library.

"I'd ask you if you had a good night out but you'd only shout at me some more." She sighed looking up at my face. "Amazing, for once you're not drunk. I think that's a first. So what have you burst in for this time?" I sat down. I couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry. I'm stressed and… well I can't exactly make excuses, that's not fair, but I'd never want to hurt you." She laughed. "Yeah, since Maya died my life has been so painless." I looked up at her sarcastic face "What do you mean?" Hannah rolled her eyes "You're always busy, you walk off all the time, you shout at me and say **YOU'RE** stressed! Compared to that, ripping my throat out was fun!" She was standing up now and leaning over me. I stood up. "I love you Hannah." I whispered it; it just made her laugh louder.

"Love me; is that another one of your lies Thierry?" I tried to hug her but she ducked away. "I'm not lying to you. If I did, it would be to protect you. There I things I can't tell you though. You need to handle that." She slumped in a chair, sobbing. "I can't handle all the secrecy. It feels like I'm caught in a web of blackness and that scares me Thierry, it terrifies me. I've always felt safe with you, but how can I trust you if you are keeping so much from me?" I knelt down next to her. "There are some things I can't tell you, because they would put you in danger." Hannah sobbed into my shoulder. "I don't care if it kills me; I just want to know the truth." I held her tight. I couldn't tell her but more and more lies were eating into me. "Someone is coming to kill you. I can't say who and I don't know when they will be coming but I am doing everything to stop them. I will keep you safe." I kissed her and left the library.

The next day I caught up with Ash. "Hey Ash, you know last night, on the way home, you said you saw Maya, did you?" Ash looked at me, confused. "I was gone mate. I don't remember anything after the sixth drink and even before then is hazy. But Maya's dead anyway so no worries, right?" I nodded, absent-mindedly. "Sure, no worries." I almost wished Ash had seen something. Just someone to tell me I wasn't crazy. Ash walked off, leaving me alone in the corridor. I fell back against the wall and slid down it. I put my head in my hands and ran my fingers through my hair. "What have you done to me? What have you done?!" I sobbed. She was tearing me apart. I'd decided. With Maya getting closer there was only one thing I could do. I had to find Hannah.


	5. Immortality?

Would I lie to you?

So, so, so sorry it's been so, so long since I updated, but I've been in the middle of some major stuff with my drama group, we have a load of new productions and stuff it's all very chaotic, other fanfics which have gone down a storm so thanks and a new story that is _possibly_ (_Nothings_ certain yet) going to be published, if I can, but anyway, enjoy chapter 5.

Immortality? 

Hannah was in the garden, digging in the vegetable patch. She loved growing her own food. She thought it tasted nicer than that supermarket stuff. "If you're here to help then you can get a bucket and pick the runner beans." She took off her gloves and chucked me the bucket. I put it down and looked at her carefully.

How should I tell her? What words would twist together in a sentence that sounded right and not like I had gone insane? Hey Hannah, how's it going, just thought I'd tell you that Maya, who you thought was dead is alive again and is stalking me, coming to kill you. That wouldn't freak her out at all. I took a deep breath and sat down on the little wooden bench. I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell her.

"Thierry are you ok?" Hannah asked worriedly. I could see the discomfort etched in her face. Her face was so beautiful, so perfect. All I had to do was change her, it wouldn't be that hard, and then Maya couldn't touch her. She would be safe. But I couldn't just force her to change. Ever since we met she's been adamant that she wants to stay human.

"What would you do for me?" I asked her quietly. "Would you do anything for me?" Hannah looked quizzically at me and nodded slowly. "Let me change you" I forced the words out of my mouth, not knowing if it even sounded like I meant them, they clunked together to form an awkward sentence that destroyed the look of serenity upon Hannah's face

"I…No! Why…Why would you even ask me that Thierry? I can't you know I can't!" She screamed, backing away from me. The further she got away, the more Maya's cruel face forced itself into my mind. I couldn't let her slip away! I stood up and stepped towards her; she stumbled backwards and fell over her shovel, falling clumsily onto the earth. There was a clear note of terror in her face, when I moved to help her up she scrambled backwards away from me in fear.

"Hannah, please. You have to change. SHE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T!" I screamed. I fell to my knees weakly as Hannah slowly rose. She started walking towards me tentatively and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hannah, tell me you will" She flinched at he words but didn't withdraw her hand. "Please"

"Who's going to kill me" She said softly and sympathetically, as if talking to a child. She thought I was insane. She wouldn't believe me. I shook my head in answer, partly because I couldn't bring myself to say her name, partly because I just didn't want to accept it as true. "Thierry, you have to tell me, who wants to kill me" I took a deep shuddering breath and looked at her.

"Maya" I said hoarsely. The word sounded as if it was stuck in my throat, as if Maya's cold claws were wrapped around my throat, stopping me from saying it. The look on her face destroyed me inside. She stood up and looked down at me, stumbling over her words as they tried to find formation in her head "That's sick Thierry! That's really sick! Why would you do that to me? She's dead! Maya's dead!"

My desperate attempts to comfort her failed as she turned and ran from me. I ran and caught her in my arms. "Let me go! Let me go! Thierry!" I held her close to me as she struggled and then I saw her. The padlocked gates had cold pale white hands curled around them, shaking them. Dark evil eyes glared from behind a curtain of raven black hair as she tried to rip the gate from their hinges. I spun Hannah around to face the gates. "LOOK! She's there" I yelled, forcing her to focus on the figure at the gates.

She followed where I was directing her and saw Maya clinging to the gates like a demon. A twinkling devilish smile played upon her ruby lips as she whispered two words that were audible even from this distance. "Hi Hannah." Hannah screamed.


	6. Fences and wires

Would I lie to you?

Fences and wires

Hannah's entire body crumbled in my arms. Her legs turned to water and she fell to the floor. I caught her and lay her down on the grass. I looked across at the gates and saw Maya's laughing figure turn and run from the gates. "Three days Thierry, next time, I'll be inside these gates" I scooped Hannah up and ran inside. Three days, could we escape in three days, could I get her away from here in three days, would she follow us if we did?

My mind was full of questions and thoughts. If I killed Maya, would she stay dead, she didn't last time so how could I kill her without her coming back? Hannah's eyelids fluttered open and she looked at me. "Thierry?" I nodded frantically. She forced herself up on her elbows and looked at me. "I had a nightmare. Maya was alive and…" I looked down solemnly. Of course she would not believe it was real, it was impossible. "It wasn't a dream was it?" I shook my head silently; my eyes could not meet her face. I couldn't bear to see the hurt and fear in her eyes. She took a shuddering breath and tried to regain composure. "What are we going to do then?"

I looked up at her for the first time. "We can either run or fight. If we fight, we need to find a way to kill her so she won't come back again. If we run, we have to go so far away that she won't ever find us but that means until we're safe, we can't come back here" Hannah swallowed. I knew in my mind what I wanted to do. I wanted Hannah to be kept safe and me to rip Maya to shreds. "Ash and James can keep you safe while I kill Maya; I think if I burn her she won't come back."

Hannah stared at me incredulously. "How can you think you are doing this without me, it's me she wants. Surely it's safer I'm with you!" I shook my head and stood up to go. "Thierry, don't." I walked to the door, my feet feeling like lead. It took all my strength to get to the door. Hannah leapt out of the bed, her energy immediately full again. She ran and grabbed me around the waist to try and stop me. "Thierry please, she'll kill you!" I removed her arms gently and left the room. Hannah fell to her knees sobbing.

The second I was out of view of Hannah's door I sprinted along the maze of corridors. Ash, I had to find Ash. I hammered on his door until he opened it and Ash pulled me inside. "So, do we have a plan?" Ash said anxiously, closing the door quickly and turning to me. I sat down heavily in an armchair and looked at him. "I'm guessing we do then, tell me what it is" he said sitting opposite me. I leaned forward and told him the plan. I had spent a while thinking about this plan, somehow I always knew I would be the one carrying out this plan.

"She's not going to like this, at all." Ash said, a solemn look on his face. I stood up to go. "Are you sure you actually saw her?" he said tentatively as I reached the door. I did not turn to look at him. My whole body tensed, he didn't believe me.

"If I say yes, you'll think I'm mad, if I say no, you'll abandon the plan and Hannah will die" I left silently. Ash came out onto the corridor behind me and ran after me, panting. He put a hand on my shoulder and spun me around to face him. "I believe you man. When do we start?" I cracked him a wicked grin that spoke thank you in every muscle. "Now"

I sat outside on the front steps watching the gates intently. Watching, waiting, staring, sitting. She will come through those gates, I'm sure of it, and when she does, I'm here, stake in hand, lighter in pocket, strength in mind. I shiver in the cold of the autumn night and try not to dwell on the images of earlier that stuck in my brain.

**One Hour earlier**

I took a deep breath and swallowed my fear and anxiety in one huge gulp. I lifted my hand to the white of the painted wood door and knocked one, two, three times. Hannah opened the door slowly and looked at me with red puffy eyes. "What, first time breaking my heart wasn't enough?" I stood back in the doorway and let Ash and James in past me. "Thierry what's going on?" she said frantically, staring at me in horror. I closed my eyes and looked away from her as Ash and James Grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the room.

Hannah ripped her nails into Ash's arms and Screamed in James' ears as the pulled her from the room. "THIERRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" James scooped up her legs as she struggled and kicked in their arms. I could not bear to see the sight of them dragging her away and try as I might, her screams echoed in my ears and rung round my head like funeral bells.

I took deep breaths to keep me from collapsing. Tonight had only just started. I ran downstairs and sat on the steps. I waited for an hour, two, maybe even three had gone by and then , the lock on the gate clicked open…


	7. It could be yours

Would I lie to you?

It could be yours

The chain around the gates slowly unwound itself and clinked loudly and heavily on the ground in a heap. With a slow creaking the black metal gates swung open to reveal a black space behind them. I stood up, stake poised, body tense, ready to spring in any direction. Suddenly I felt a rush of cold air next to me and looked down. There was a small, boring little book there but even as faded as the title on the front was, I could still make out the letters. Dracula, the book I had found in the fields. I flipped open the cover and saw the message she'd left for me. The red of the blood had soaked into the pages and left a horrible mark through out the book. Two words, two words it took to send me reeling into a frenzy of fear and annoyance at my utter stupidity. The words read "I'm here"

I screamed in anger and hurled the book as far away from me as possible. It landed in a puff of dust and laid forlornly, its pages blowing in the late night wind. I could hear her laughing in my head, as if she was sitting above me, laughing at my mistakes. In fact, the laughter wasn't in my head, I could hear her laugh and it was above me! I looked up quickly to the balcony above and saw her, standing casually looking down on me. She smiled and took a sip from the wine glass in her hand. She took the glass from her lips slowly and seductively and slowly turned the glass over.

The red liquid came down and poured all over my head, blood, it was blood, when was the last time I had hunted, must have been days ago. It ran down the back of my neck in a warm intoxicating dribble. I took a deep breath and cleared my head of blood thoughts. With painful effort, I ignored the dripping substance on my head and looked back up to the balcony where Maya had been.

As expected she had gone. I stared at the balcony, pulling a map into my mind, what was that room…Library! It was the library. I ran inside and along the complicated maze of corridors. Left, right, left again, up those stairs, along that corridor, right, another left. I worked my way quickly to the library and threw the doors off their hinges.

Maya sat, in a slick little black dress, casually flicking through a dusty book with feigned interest. Her legs were swung over the arm of an ancient armchair but she still looked elegant and regal. She flicked through the pages slowly but too fast to have read or taken in any of the information. She didn't look up from her book as she addressed me with her silky smooth tone that dripped with pure green poison. "Fascinating, what some of these ancient people used to believe. Oh, I started that rumour, the boy I told it to worshipped the ground I walked on." She said, snapping shut the book and placing it on the table beside her.

I let out a hollow laugh which made her look up quickly and glare at me in a menacing way. "Of course he worshipped you, after you compelled him to." Maya's glare intensified as she stood up and started walking towards me. I stood my ground, Maya didn't scare me, and she never had

"Is there any harm in using my talents to my advantage?" She said in her playful innocent tone, her glare dropping into a smooth, flirtatious face. "All I'm doing is getting what I want, it's not hurting anybody" I ignored her and looked straight ahead, defying her purring voice and attempts to seduce me. She put a gentle hand on my shoulder and circled behind me. "I never had to compel you Thierry, you worshipped me like a goddess." She stopped at my side and whispered into my ear. "You loved me, with every ounce of your body."

At that moment my stiff concentration on the window straight ahead of me snapped and I whirled around and grabbed Maya by her raven hair. Maya let out an ear-splitting scream and tried to release herself from my grip. I grabbed her arm and flung her into the nearest bookcase. Dirty volumes clattered down on her in a cloud of pages and dust. She came stumbling out of the pile of books, her dress ripped down one side and one of the straps was barely holding on to the other end of it. Maya stood up straight and gave me a look of thunder.

"You bad, bad boy Thierry" She snarled, spewing out poison with every syllable. She took a huge dive towards me and missed as I dive rolled to the left. Before I could stand up and recover myself, Maya had thrown herself onto my back and ripped her teeth into my shoulder. A shot of pain went down my arm and I let out a yell. Transferring my pain into anger I swung my aching fist into Maya's face and threw her through the glass double doors to the balcony.

A waterfall of glass fell down on me as I flitted through to reach Maya. She lay in a distorted heap on the cold stone of the balcony, her hair falling in rat tails across her face. Glass shards were stuck in her body like huge splinters and were oozing with deep red blood. I tentatively took a step towards her, every movement careful so as not to alert her to attack. All of a sudden, her oddly angled leg whipped round and swung under my legs. I dodged by taking a huge diving leap towards her, stake pointing towards her icy heart.

At the last moment, Maya's arm jerked up and grabbed my stake hand, stopping it in its tracks. "Play nice Thierry" She threw the stake off the balcony and I watched in horror as my best hope of stopping her fell away. In my moment of lapse concentration, Maya took the moment to throw me against the wall with tremendous force. I slammed into the wall and heard the stone crack under the force. My head ached as I shook away my dizziness and focused on Maya. I ran at her and landed a kick in her shoulder, sending her reeling into the balcony rail.

The stone fell away as if it were only made of sand. Maya flailed her arms for something to grab onto as she fell backwards off the balcony. She let out an unearthly scream as she fell from the safety of solid ground and into the night. When the clouds of stone dust had disappeared and Maya's scream had been cut dead, I slowly edged towards the balcony. I knew Maya, something told me this wasn't over. I peered over the edge of where she'd fallen and saw…


	8. To keep you safe The final chapter

Would I lie to you?

This is ABSOLUTELY the LAST chapter.

Sorry to say that I am leaving the story at the end of this chapter, no matter how much I am begged for more. Sorry.

To keep you safe

Nothing, there was nothing there! I looked under the edge of the balcony, she hadn't hidden under it, she'd just disappeared! My eyes searched desperately around for a sign or anything, but there was nothing, like she'd never been there. I turned away from he balcony, my muscles still on edge, I wouldn't put it past Maya to attack me now. I went inside to the library and looked around at the mess I had created. On one glance around the room I could see that bookcases had been toppled and the dusty volumes they had contained had been spread and spilled all across the floor in heaps. The glass and wood from the smashed door lay scattered around my feet and crunched quietly under foot.

And in amongst the reckage was the quiet buzzing noise of my vibrating phone. I walked over and inspected it. It must have fallen out of my pocket during the fight. I turned it over and looked at the screen. to my surprise it said "Hannah Calling" I picked it up and put it to my ear. A sob came from the other end. In the background I could hear the sound of trees and animals. "Hannah?" I said nervously into the phone.

"Thierry, help me" Said a frightened Hannah in a terrified whisper. My heart was racing, she had been locked up. Ash and James had taken her, I'd seen them, I'd told them to, they said Hannah had been locked away safely. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. By brain pounded in my head, trying to get into some sort of working order. "It's Maya she's..." Hannah stopped as a new voice interrupted and took the phone from her.

"Now now, no spoiling our little game Haneebee." I could hear Hannah's terrified sob in the background and it made my brain surge with anger. "Hello Thierry. I thought I'd make things a little more interesting." Maya giggled in a maliciously happy tone. "Oh I do love a game Thierry, don't you?" Hannah's protests were stopped as she shrieked in pain and utter horror. "Hear that? That's the sound of my teeth ripping through her fragile paper skin." Her icy laugh echoed in the air around her and made me shiver.

"Where is she Maya?" I said, calm and collected but not forgetting to add a thousand daggers to my tone. My only answer was more terrible laughter. "MAYA! ANSWER ME!" I yelled, ripping out my lungs to make my point crystal clear. The laughter stopped dead, leaving only the sounds of nature to fill the awkward silence. My breath came fast and heavy and fogged up in the freezing night air. Maya's giggles crecendoed into a shrieking laugh that cut through me and both angered me and filled me with fear.

"Now now." She said in a patronising and happy tone. How could she be happy? "You're not going to get anywhere by yelling". I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I'd always hated her games. Maya was clever, really clever, she would mess with people's heads and hearts to get what she desired. She would catch you in her games and traps for which the only end was losing to her. As much as I had tried to separate myself from her games, I had become entangled in one I couldn't escape this time.

"I'm not playing any more Maya." I said, the weakness showed in my voice. In my head it had sounded stronger, even though I knew I was lying. There was never a way to escape Maya's games.. I knew it and clearly she did too. I could almost hear her smiling maliciously into the phone. It made me want to hurl it away and rip apart what remained of the library. I wanted to rip and tear until the room was in bits and when I was done, I would destroy Maya, cell by evil cell.

"Yes you are my dear," she said in her trademark silky smooth whisper that had always made me shiver. "You're my little puppet, dancing to my tune" She said. As much as I hated it I could hear the truth in her words. But I was not held up my here strings anymore! Why was I thinking about Maya's supposed hold over me? God damn it! Hannah was still out there! She could be bleeding to death somewhere where nobody would find her with Maya her only company!

"Enough talk, you bitch! Where's Hannah?" I said through gritted teeth. Despite my rising anger, I kept my voice calm, revealing nothing. I was on edge, how long had Hannah been gone, it couldnt have been long, so they couldnt have gone too far. Maya would want me to find her, where would Maya take her? The whole situation made my head hurt.

"Language Thierry!" She told me in a repremanding tone. I was sick of her games! Why couldn't she just tell me? Because, Maya liked her games, it was her fun. "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprize! You have four hours to find her, no wait, you're a clever little boy so i'll give you one. I'll even be nice and give you a clue."

An angry growl rose in my throat which erupted into a yell that surprised me at its volume. "DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME MAYA!" I roared into the phone. I wasn't playing games with Hannah's life. She was the most important thing in world to me. No more childish puzzles, I was finding her, NOW! Maya began to sob in an over the top and utterly fake manner that made me laugh sarcastically.

"Awww. You're being mean to me. I'm not going to give you a clue now." My anger level hit critical as she said this. Hannah's life meant nothing to her, all Hannah was, was an obstacle in her way. And in Maya's mind, obstacles had to be...removed. All the anger I had tried to keep surpressed bursted forwards blindly out of me in a wave that converged upon Maya.

"YOU'RE SICK MAYA! YOU'RE A SICK AND TWISTED BITCH!" I breathed heavily, waiting for a reply. I checked to see if she'd hung up, she hadn't. a few seconds later came the sound of her silky seductive tone in a low smooth whisper.

"And dont you want me for..." I hung up and shoved my phone in my pocket. I was done with her shit! I rubbed my face with my hands and paused to think. Where would Maya take her? It would be somewhere that we had some shared memory in but not somewhere easy. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I ignored it. A few seconds later it buzzed again and emitted its annoying little message tone. I pulled it out and read the message.

_**I'll be nice and give you your clue... It's a pretty nice veiw from up here you know. One hour Thierry, tick tock, tick tock.**_

I raced down the stairs and outside, knocking people over on the way. Up here? where was there a nice veiw from a high place. Of course! there were mountains all around Vegas! And Maya and I used to go to a cave in the mountains on the eastern side. I got in my car and pulled out my phone. I punched in a quick message and sped away

_**I know where you are, i'm coming to get her**_

I stopped at the foot of the mountain. It wouldnt take me ten minutes to flit to the cave. I went fast up the path and stopped dead at the entrance. "Hannah?" I called into the entrance. Only the echoes answered me. I took a step forward. once again my phone buzzed in my pocket.

Well done Thierry, you've solved my little puzzle. Now save Hannah, if you can tell which is her.

What? Of course I could tell who Hannah was. I was about to run into the cave when a figure came stumbling out. It was Hannah! I ran to catch her in my arms as she fell to the ground. "Hannah! I'm so glad you're okay!" I could feel a wetness on her arm as I hugged her to me. Blood! Maya HAD bitten her! "Come on Han, we need to get you home!"

"Thierry NO!" A shout came from inside the cave and another figure came running out. "She's tricking you! SHE'S Maya! I'M the real Hannah!" Another Hannah had run out of the cave with the same dirt stains and bruises on her body, she even had the same bite mark in her arm. But was this Maya? or was the girl in my arms the great deciever?

"Do you really think someone who had just been bitten woulld have that much energy? She's Maya! She shapeshifted into me." I let go of the girl in my arms and backed away from them both. They were identical, not a single feature separated them. Which one was Maya? Which was Hannah? if either of them was. I reached into my pocket and clasped my fingers around the one thing that would make my decision.

I plunged the stake into her heart, I couldnt tell if it was Hannah or not, I just wanted this one to die. I let go of the stake and pulled out a lighter. "Burn in hell" I whispered as the body was consumed in flames. And then I ran down the mountainside. Anything to get away from what i'd done. And I kept running until I hit the front of a car, or more like, it hit me.

**Where I stop, because it is never the end.**


End file.
